Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is episode twenty-four of season four of Full House. It originally aired on April 1, 1991. Opening Teaser In his new studio, Jesse entertains Michelle with his musical instruments, from the drums to the piano. But when she asks him to play the saxophone, it sounds scratchy, and it's enough to scare her out of the studio as she tells him, "You need music lessons." Synopsis Now that Becky is officially a member of the family, D.J. thinks it is like having a big sister to pal around with, in addition to having a motherly figure to talk about anything from guys to dating. D.J. wants to meet a boy named Ryan at a house where Kimmy Gibbler will be babysitting Aaron Bailey, but Danny, who wants D.J. to stay home to do her homework, will not let her go there. D.J. decides to go anyway, so she asks Becky to cover for her, promising her that she will be back in 10 minutes. But 10 minutes becomes 30 minutes, and Becky can no longer find a way to cover for D.J. anymore. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey put a pool table in their office. Jesse, calling himself "The Kid," thinks that he can't be beaten in the game of pool, until he learns the hard way that Danny is a pool shark. While all this is going on, Michelle's new game is fooling people by telling them that something happened when it really did not. Stephanie puts a stop to that little game, and she ends up teaching Michelle a lesson about telling the truth with a twist on a classic story (see Trivia) and by turning the tables on Michelle when they get ready to eat ice cream. As this is going on, Danny comes up from his pool game and Becky comes downstairs. What nobody knows is that D.J.'s walking outside, and everyone sees this! When D.J. arrives home, she's busted and is even shocked that Becky would squeal on her. Danny sends her upstairs, and her scoffing to Becky is simple enough: "I thought you were my friend!" Both grown-ups are just as shocked at this, and even though it was originally planned that Danny would be talking to her, Becky decides to talk to her after promising Danny that she will be stronger. Upstairs, D.J. angrily takes off her shoes and sits on her bed, when suddenly there's a knock on the door. It's obviously Becky, and after being granted entrance and sitting alongside D.J. on the bed (as the inspirational music plays), she reminds D.J. of her "official family member" status. This means that, like the guys, she has rule power and makes sure that the girls follow the rules, including curfew. She says that she loves D.J. and the two of them can still continue to share secrets and spend time together, but she's going to have to be a more responsible adult and keep all three girls in check at all times, saying that it is a flaw in her that they are just going to have to accept. D.J. can only confirm that with the classic proverb of "Nobody's perfect." D.J. admits that she took advantage of their friendship, and that the reason why she was gone longer than she said she would is because she and Ryan were really starting to get along with each other. Becky then asks how it went, and D.J. says that when Kimmy locked herself and Jake Bitterman in the closet, it was smooth sailing. She added that the only studying she did was Ryan's eyes, dimples, and hair—''none'' of which will be on her biology final. And speak of the devil, that is what she needs to study for, as Becky reminds her: she will not do very well if she does not hit the books, and that is what Becky will help her with (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Aaron: Hey! Those are boys. You’re fired, Gibbler. Kimmy: You can’t fire me. I quit. DJ: Kimmy, you’re babysitting. You can’t quit. to Aaron Um, Aaron, what if we let you stay up late and watch Arachnophobia in your parents' bedroom. Aaron: That’s a bribe! DJ: Yes, it is. Aaron: smiles I like bribes. ---- Michelle: Hurry! Hurry! Comet's having puppies! Stephanie: WHAT?! her sandwich on the plate and runs out to the living room with Michelle Comet's having puppies? Comet Wait a second, Comet is a boy. Michelle: sing-song voice Ha ha ha ha ha. I fooled you. Stephanie: Michelle, sit down. her down in a chair, then kneels down to have a chat with her Let me tell you a story about a little girl who was watching sheep, and she liked to fool people by crying "Wolf!". But then, the real wolf came, and nobody believed her. Michelle: OK, tell me the story. Stephanie: I just did. Michelle: No "Once Upon a Time"? shakes her head. No "Happy Ever After"? shakes her head again. Dumb story. ---- and Michelle head downstairs to the kitchen. Stephanie: OK, Michelle. Are you ready for the yummiest, most delicious bowl of Rocky Road ice cream you ever ate in your life? Michelle: Rocky Road makes me crazy! Stephanie: she walks over to the fridge Alright. Here comes the almonds, the marshmallows, the chocolate chips, the... opens the door, but the ice cream's not there! Oh no! All the Rocky Road ice cream is gone! Michelle: Call the police! This is an emergency! laughs at her. What's so funny? Stephanie: a sing-song voice Ha ha ha ha ha. I fooled you. voice, as she and Michelle walk over to the kitchen table The ice cream is hidden right here in this duck. opens the ceramic duck jar to confirm this. Michelle: That was a very mean trick. Stephanie: I'm sorry, but I had to teach you a lesson. Now, you'll never fool anyone again. Right, Michelle? Michelle: Right. Now start scooping. Trivia *The episode title comes from the 1983 song of the same name *Bob Saget did all of the pool trick shots himself *Stephanie's lesson to Michelle regarding honesty was based on the story of " " *The second time someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; this time, it's Becky (first was season 2's "Joey Gets Tough") Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes